


Stretch right up and touch the sky

by kaitlia777



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: Camp STAR is one of the North East’s most popular science camps.  Every year, young minds arrive to learn and explore.  Unfortunately, a few weeks before the camp was to open for the season, a large explosion in one of the labs and the ensuing fire made the camp uninhabitable.  Not wanting his campers to miss out on their summer, Owner Harrison Wells called up Joe West, Owner of Camp Superflarrow, who he knew was looking to expand the science discovery program at his own camp.





	1. Prologue

**  
**

“All right kids, the busses are just leaving the station in Presque Isle, which means we have less than 1.5 hours till Summer officially begins!”

Iris looked up from her phone mid text. “Your spy network in action, huh, Dad?” she asked with a playful smile.

“More like Sheriff Lance,” Barry chuckled, plowing through his third blueberry glazed potato donut on the morning.

“Why would the Sheriff care about Camp busses?” Jesse Wells asked, clearly curious.

Wally grinned at her. “The Sheriff’s daughters are campers and Dad is a deputy in the off season.”

For 15 years, Joe West had run Camp Superflarrow, one of the Northeast’s many summer camps. He had been a police in Central City, but an on the job injury had made him rethink his career path. He and his family had moved to rural Maine, where he joined the Aroostook County Sheriff’s Department and ran Camp Superflarrow in the summers.

At first, it had just been Joe, Francine and Iris, but soon Wally had been born. Country living turned out not to be what Francine wanted, so she left not long after that. A few years later, Joe adopted Barry, who had been Iris’s best friend since they first day they met and had some family issues, completing their little family.

They, and the camp, flourished and by the time the kids were in their teens, Joe decided to expand the camp’s summer programs. As the renovations we about to get underway, Joe had heard about an… incident at a Camp STAR a few towns over. He knew Harrison Wells, all the local camp owners were aware of each other, and found out that there had been an explosion in one of STAR’s Science building that had enough of an impact to render the camp unable to re-open. As Joe would have been devastated if something happened to Superflarrow, he had reached out to Wells.

After a few meetings, they had decided to merge their camps. So far, the summer was looking to be the biggest season either camp had ever seen.

“Well, I can’t wait to start!” Jesse enthused with a bright grin that made Wally beam at her. “I actually get to stay in a cabin this year.”

Her father frowned over his coffee. “Honey, you can always stay at the house, in your own room….”

Wells had a house built on camp grounds not far from Joe’s, as both families now lived there in the off season. Unlike Joe, Wells clearly didn’t know it was futile to expect the kids to stay in their houses when all their friends were in nearby cabins. He understood the impulse though, especially now that Iris was dating Eddie, a local boy who lived in town and would probably be arriving soon, before the busses.

The boy was always around. He was a good kid, Joe thought, but his relationship with Iris had been slightly less worrying before he’d had a growth spurt and hit the gym.

“Not happening, Dad,” Jesse said gleefully. “I’m a Counselor-In-Training this year, remember?”

Joe had always run his camp simply, a few adults in positions of authority while most of the counselors were older teens who had been campers at one point. He, J’onn J’onzz (Camp Activities Director), Gideon (their on-site EMT) and Rip Hunter (Head Counselor) had been the only 18+ employees for the past few years. Wells had brought his Martin Stein (Science Director), Clarissa Stein (Nurse), Donna Smoak (who would be running the front office), C.C. Jitters (Chef) and Lex Luthor (who would be Co-Head Counselor with Rip), as well as the any specialists who would be coming in through the summers to give lectures.

To be honest, it was probably going to take all of them a little time to get used to this new set up, but it would give the campers a broader experience. Barry had been over the moon to be able to chat with Wells and Stein about all manner of scientific interests and Wally was interested in the scheduled engineering lectures, so Joe already knew this was going to be good for them.

“So, what are we waiting for?” Joe asked and the answering grins told him the kids were way ahead of them. “Let’s get out there and welcome summer.”

 

TBC….


	2. Chapter 1

“So, you like this camp, right, Mick?” Lisa asked yet again, leaning over the seat and giving the older boy a poke. “I know you’re not sleeping!”

Leonard suppressed a smirk as Mick heaved a sigh. “Already told you, Kid. It’s not bad. But I spend most of my time in the forge,” he rumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

This was the first time the three of them were going to the same camp. Four years ago, a community center counselor had convinced them that getting out of the city would be good for them and, as none of them had any reason to turn down a vacation, they had agreed. Their first few summers, they had gone to separate camps, as Lisa was enamored of the geology program at STAR. Leonard wasn’t thrilled with the idea of science camp, but he wasn’t about to let his baby sister head off to camp alone, so…science camp it was.

The disaster at STAR had them all heading off to Mick’s camp though…as long as they were away from dad for a few months, Leonard figured it’d be okay. Better than home at least.

“I heard all our programs are going to be kept intact, don’t worry, Lisa,” one of the other transfer campers, a pretty girl with red hair, said from her seat across the aisle. If Leonard recalled correctly, her name was Caitlin Snow…and given his affinity for cold related comments and puns, he was sure to remember that name.

She was seated next to Cisco Ramon, who he knew through Lisa…his sister had a bit of a fascination with the long haired boy. Leonard felt it his obligation as a big brother to maintain an air of distaste for Cisco…even though he seemed like a decent kid and if Lisa had to be interested in a boy he was not a bad choice.

Having to assess a whole new slew of campers was one thing about the blended camp that Leonard did not like at all. At STAR, he knew who he could trust around Lisa and who he had to routinely terrorize to keep in line. The final two transfers on the bus, Hartley and Julian, were rich, elitist assholes, but they didn’t ping on his danger radar. If one of them ever dared try anything funny, he had every confidence in Lisa’s ability to kick both their asses…even if they were to team up.

The new kids though…..

Leonard already didn’t like Rip, the slightly older man who had introduced himself as head counselor. He seemed…condescending and clearly had a low opinion of Mick, which automatically knocked him onto Leonard’s shit list. There was a big, grumpy looking guy who kept arguing with Rip (points for him) and a pretty girl who looked at the big guy with a mix of affection and annoyance that only came from dating. Their names were Carter and Kendra…a fact Leonard knew because of the amusing running commentary of Jax, the kid in the seat behind him. Clearly, the Rip/Carter conflict was an ongoing thing.

So far, the rest of the campers on the bus from Central City had failed to make an impression beyond the fact that they were excited. Some of them were louder than Leonard liked, but the woods were big and hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with them too often.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re going to camp with Oliver Queen!”

Felicity followed Curtis’s gaze over to where the tall blond boy was seated, listening to what his seatmate was saying with a stoic expression on his face. The two girls in the seat in front of them were facing them, clearly a part of the conversation, as were the boy and girl in the seat behind them.

“Didn’t he spend like 2 years marooned on an island?” Ray asked, his stare far more obvious than Felicity’s.

“3 years!” Nate said, then tipped his head to the side. “Also, on an objective note, he is really, really good looking.”

No one disagreed with him, but Felicity cleared her throat and offered, “Maybe we shouldn’t gawk at him. That’s can’t be fun for him, having people stare….”

“Fair point,” Curtis agreed with a nod and tried to focus on his tablet…not entirely successfully.

“I wonder why someone who was lost in the wild would want to come to camp in the…OW!” Ray yelped, comment cut off as the girl in the seat behind Felicity darted forward and flicked Ray’s forehead with her finger. “What was that for?!”

The small brunette and the boy next to her gave Ray a cool look and the girl said, “Stop talking about my brother.”

Oh.

“You’re Thea Queen!” Felicity said in surprise, blinking, then cringing. “Sorry, we’ll try to be less nosy.”

“That’d be appreciated,” the boy muttered with a huff and Thea elbowed him playfully.

Curtis, bless his heart, broke the ice. “So…have you two been to Superflarrow before? We’re all transfers from STAR.”

Thea nodded. “Me and Roy have been coming for years. So have Ollie and the others – that’s his friends Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Dig and Lyla. Course, there were a few years Ollie missed, but you guys know all about that, right?”

Something in her tone made it clear that it would not be a good idea to mess with Thea Queen. Felicity could respect that, even if the smaller girl was a little scary.

* * *

“I hear they built a really great lab for us to use,” Winn said, offering Kata and Alex an excited grin. “Plus, this place has a theatre program. Sounds like we’ll have a lot more options.”

Alex smiled at his enthusiasm. “I just hope they have some interesting forensics specialists,” she said, making Kara, an astronomy buff chuckle.

“I bet they will,” a voice said from across the aisle and Alex looked over to see the pretty dark haired girl smiling at her. “Joe West’s in law enforcement when he’s not running the camp, so he might have some connections.”

“Really?” Alex asked, impressed. Most of the people on the bus were new to her (she only recognized herself, Kara, Winn, Lena and Lex, who was older and one of the head counselors), so getting some info on the camp would be good. “That’s pretty awesome…I’m Alex, by the way. That’s Kara and Winn.”

“Maggie,” the girl offered with a bright smile. “This is Megan…and Amaya over there is the one with Mon-El in a headlock. What did he do now?”

“You don’t want to know!” Amaya retorted, making the couple near her laugh. Hearing them, she looked at the girl. “As if you wouldn’t do the same if James was a jerk, Lucy?”

The boy – James – shrugged. “I make it a point not to irritate badass ladies.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it!” Mon-El grumped, finally escaping Amaya’s hold. “Sorry.”

He did seem honestly abashed and Lucy snorted. “Good, cuz otherwise I would have had to tell Clark and Lois and then you would have gotten one of their patented ‘I’m not mad, I’m disappointed and this is why’ lectures from them. Honestly, I think they think they’re already middle aged.”

As one, the group looked over to the couple arguing with Lex about something. The bald head counselor rolled his eyes, then turned to the bus at large and said, “10 minutes till we get to camp!”

A cheer rose up and Alex grinned. Summer was here!

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

Scrambling off of the bus with all the other teens, Cisco looked around at the crowd of young people spilling from the large, green and white painted vehicles. Something was a little off….

“Hey, where are all the squirts?” he asked, eyes taking in the crowd. No kids. That was somewhat freaksome.

Caitlin blinked at him, cocking her head to the side. “Huh? I don’t know, but that is peculiar….”

“Campers arrive on Saturday, so counselors and CIT’s have a few days to prepare,” a pretty girl in a green camp shirt said with a bright smile. She looked to be about their age and was holding a clipboard in hand. “I’m Iris West. Welcome to Camp Superflarrow.”

“Campers and counselors come up on different days?” Cisco asked, puzzled. That was not how they did it at STAR.

“Always,” Iris confirmed with a nod. “Most of our counselors were campers, but occasionally we get someone new. This is a way to let them get oriented, get everyone up to speed on their specialties and do a few last minute prep things to the camp proper.”

As they walked toward the spot where the bus drivers were piling suitcases and the rest of the luggage, Caitlin nodded. “That makes sense, given that we are the counselors here. The majority of the counselors at STAR were adults,” she told Iris. “I’m Caitlin.”

“Caitlin Snow?” Iris asked and, upon confirmation, she continued, “We’re bunk mates. Ready to watch over some little Long Creek Girls? Long Creek’s one of the younger groups. Sure, they cry more, but I’ll take sniffles and homesickness over snotty pre-teen attitudes.”

Cisco, who had more than a few little cousins, had to agree. “Please tell me I’ve got kids too. Cisco Ramon, Francisco”

Consulting her clipboard, Iris made a so-so gesture. “You’re with the Sequoias, that’s the middles. 8-11 year olds.”

“I can handle that,” Cisco decided, stopping before the pile of luggage and trying to spot his duffle amongst the mess.

Caitlin’s coordinating luggage was easy enough to pick out of the pile, but Cisco found himself having more of an issue. Seemingly half of their fellow campers were using duffles that looked just like his.

“I told you to wrap colorful duct tape around the handles,” Caitlin sighed, watching him combat the mess. Nearby, Leonard Snart was plucking two distinctly marked bags up (passing one to Lisa), and she commented, “See.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cisco groused, smiling slightly as Lisa slung her bag over her shoulder and wiggled her fingers at him.

A shiny maroon Subaru Outback pulled into the lot, parking beside the handful of other trucks and SUV’s (and Dr. Wells’s zippy little sports car). A blond popped out and Iris beamed, waving and calling out, “Hey, Eddie. Almost late!”

“Almost doesn’t count,” he laughed, jogging over to her and dropping a kiss onto her cheek. “Seems like you’ve got everything in order.”

“Someone has to,” she chirped, then swatted him with her clipboard. “Go help Barry and Wally unload the busses.”

Still grinning, he nodded. “Yes Dear.” Then he trotted over to exchange fist bumps with the two boys still hauling bags out of the bottom of the busses.

“Have my bags even made it out yet?” Cisco wondered, returning to the great duffle hunt of 2017 with a sigh.

**  
**

“Hey, Thawne!” Tommy shouted, making Laurel pause her conversation with Sara and both Lance sisters looked over to where the dark haired boy was hailing the blond (who had apparently had a really good year, growth spurt wise). “Dude, any idea what your creeper uncle’s been meeting with my dad, Ollie’s mom and an even creepier albino about?”

Eddie blinked at him, a befuddled expression on his face. “Eobard? No, he kind of keeps his business dealings to himself.”

“And you never eavesdrop? You wouldn’t believe the things I overhear my dad….”

“Knock it off, Tommy,” Laurel chided, playfully slinging her arm around her boyfriend’s neck.   
“Maybe Eddie has better things to do than play Nosy Nancy.”

Tommy took her critique with a shrug. “Sure. Like hitting the gym. You lost a person worth of baby fat and got tall over the school year!”

“I...uh, I just started working out is all,” Eddie mumbled, cheeks red as he glanced over to where Barry was digging the bags out of the bottom of one of the busses. “I’ll see you all later. Gotta go help Barry with that….”

He scrambled off, practically diving into the bus. Sara rolled her eyes at Tommy. “Nice. Embarrass the guy.”

“What?” Tommy asked, laughing as Oliver gave him a playful shove. “I wasn’t making fun of him. He lost a lot of weight.”

“We know, but not everyone likes having people comment on things like that,” Laurel told him as they gathered up their bags and headed into the camp. They’d all been to camp before and knew the drill. All counselors would gather inside the gates and find out what cabins they’d be monitoring. Then they’d have some time to settle their things in their bunks and then there would be a welcome gathering at the All Camp Campfire site near the lake.

Sara was particularly excited for this summer, as it was her first year as an actual counselor. The previous summer, she’d been a Counselor in Training (a CIT), like the other 15 year olds. Laurel and her friends had still treated her like a little kid, but this summer it was going to be different. Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, she looked around, picking out the familiar faces and identifying newbies.

There were a lot of new face in the crowd, not necessarily a bad thing. Transfer campers wouldn’t know her as Laurel’s little sister. They’d get to know her for who she was and not assume things about her...and, just on first glance, there were some people she might be interested in getting to know a little better!

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: There are a few random counselor names thrown in to fill out the lists. They will not be of importance

“Gimme a boost, boys!”

In a practiced motion, Barry grabbed one of Iris’s hands while Eddie took the other and they lifted her up onto a tall stump by the camp gates. From there, all the counselors and CIT’s would be able to see her as she made a brief announcement. After today, such announcements would be done by the head counselors, but as they had just arrived, Joe was letting Iris hand out cabin assignments this year.

“I know some of you have summered with us before,” she was saying and a cheer rose up from most of the returning campers. Iris grinned back at them before continuing, “This season, we’ve got a lot of new faces joining us and we’ve also got lots of new programs and guest speakers available for all campers. Dad and Dr. Wells will fill everyone in at the Welcome ceremony, but for now, I’m sure you all want to know where to store your gear.”

Cabin assignment time.

“First up, we have the Penobscot Cabins, which house our younger boys. Cabin 1, Barry Allen and Eddie Thawne.”

Barry tossed an amused grin over at Eddie, who held out his hand for a fist bump. “Joe wants you to keep an eye on me, right?” the blond joked, but Barry winced a little at the comment. Eddie’s eyes widened. “Oh God, that’s actually it!”

With a shrug, Barry admitted, “He may have muttered something about making sure you stay in the cabin at night….”

Eddie groaned as Iris continued to read off names.

“…Leonard Snart & Jefferson Jackson…Oliver Queen & Winn Schott…Mon-El Daxam & Tommy Merlyn…Bruce Wayne & Steve Trevor….”

After that, she moved on to assigning counselors to the Sequoia (Boys Middle Age) Cabins. “James Olsen & Ray Palmer to Cabin 1…Wally West & Nate Haywood…Cisco Ramon & Curtis Holt…John Diggle &Roy Harper…Rory Regan & Rene Ramirez…..”

Kennebagos (Older Boys) were next. Clark Kent & Julian Albert, Mick Rory & Hartley Rathaway, Carter Hall & Rip Hunter were paired to watch over cabins while Lex Luthor was given a cabin of his own with fewer boys to manage.

“All of you, make sure to keep your boys out of the girl’s cabins, you hear me?” Iris teased. “Our younger girls are in the Acadia Cabins. Cabin 1 is me, Iris West, & Caitlin Snow. We’re gonna have fun!”

Barry tracked her wave to a pretty auburn haired girl of about their age. The summer sun painted her curls in colors that reminded him of fall and Barry blinked before refocusing on the cabin assignments. Not that he’d remember all of them, but it was good to be able to match unknown faces to names. “…Sara Lance & Lisa Snart…Kara Danvers & Felicity Smoak…Diana Prince & Eve Teschmacher…Cindy Taylor & Lyra Strayd….”

Next came the Baxter (Middle Girls). “Lyla Michaels & Jesse Wells…Lucy Lane & Amaya Jiwe…Megan Morse & Thea Queen…Cassandra Savage & Linda Park…Nyssa Al Ghul & Evelyn Sharp…Dinah Drake & Isabel Rochev….”

Finally, she reached the Kennebeck cabins, where the Older girls bunked. “…Lena Luthor & Laurel Lance…Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer…Lois Lane & Kendra Saunders…Patty Spivot & Leslie Willis…Cindy Reynolds & Siobhan Smythe…Helena Bertinelli & Elena Vasquez….” Iris read off, then nodded to the crowd. “See you all at the campfire in an hour.”

As Eddie helped her down off of the stump, Barry raised his voice to call out, “Wally, help any new Sequoia counselors find their way! Rip, you got the Kennebagos!” A happy wave from Wally and an annoyed eye roll from Rip said that they’d heard him. “Lyla, take the Baxter? Thanks! Laurel, Kennebecks?”

The two girls started leading their newbies as Iris called, “Acadia & Long Creek this way, Penobscots with Barry.”

Everyone gathered up their gear and began trooping off into the camp, splitting into smaller groups as they headed for their cabins. As they made their way through the campground, Barry began pointing things out and rattling off bits of information. Most of the boys in his group had been to camp before and were only listening with half an ear, but some of the newbies peered at the tennis courts, soccer fields and climbing towers with interest.

Once they reached their small cluster of cabins, each with a plaque bearing the name Penobscot and a number, they paired off, hauling their things into their bunks. The cabins were spacious log buildings with large windows that could be opened to allow airflow through the screens. Bunk beds filled the main room and there was a storage room to keep clothes and belongings in beside the small counselor’s room. At the other end of the cabin was the shower and bathroom, all newly renovated and each cabin had a small, attached porch.

“You okay if I take bottom bunk?” Eddie asked as he and Barry entered the room they’d be sleeping in for the summer.

“Sure,” Barry agreed amiably as he opened the windows, letting the cross draft flow through the room. He’d already brought most of his things over earlier, but he had a bag with bedding that he dug his sheets out of.

As they began to make their beds, Eddie said, “You were kidding about spying on me for your dad, right…Barry?”

He wasn’t planning on narcing on them, but it was fun to tease Eddie with the idea. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could get Eddie to take care of the particularly messy criers in exchange for keeping quiet….

* * *

“This is more like what I though camp would be like when Alex first started talking about going,” Kara enthused, grinning at Felicity as they entered their cabin. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved STAR, but I didn’t expect dorms and stuff like that. Movie camps look like this!”

The dorms at STAR had been large and spacious, each room holding 2 campers, single beds, dressers, desks, chairs and closets. Each room had a ¾ bath attached, air conditioning, a kitchenette and a tv. It seemed more like a pre-college experience than a camp, and a pretty spiffy college at that.

Superflarrow was far more camp like, with cabins and many more outdoor activities. Their cabin was neat and clean, rows of bunks taking up the main room, a large, shiny bathroom taking up one end of the building. The counselor’s room was at the other end and they had their own separate bath.

That was nice.

The bunk beds might not be everyone’s cup of tea, but they didn’t bother Kara.

“Do you mind if I take the bottom bunk?” Felicity asked a little sheepishly. “I’m not the biggest fan of heights.”

“Not a problem,” Kara assured the other girl. Felicity was another transfer from STAR, so she was happy not to be rooming with a total stranger. Not that she wasn’t eager to meet new people, but what if she didn’t get along with her roommate? Alex seemed okay with bunking with Maggie, whom they had met on the bus, but she was glad for a familiar face. “What did you pick for your specialty?”

Each counselor had an area of focus that they would direct activities in. The cabin pairings were probably assigned so at least one counselor from each cabin would be with their campers at any given time if the other had to go off and lead a sport or class.

“The Camp Radio Station,” Felicity told her with a smile. “I know not as many campers will take an interest in that, but me and Cisco will be able to have fun with it, doing daily announcements and improving the camp’s audio systems. I mean, did you see the  
old school, mega-phone looking speakers nestled in the trees?”

Kara nodded. “I thought they blended in pretty well, considering someone went to the trouble of painting them green.” 

“I’ll give them points for that,” Felicity agreed, then asked, “Which program are you working in?”

“Voice,” Kara told her. “Alex says I put the Kara in Kara-eoke.”

Felicity let out a giggle. “That’s an awful joke. I love it.”

Yeah, this rooming situation was going to work out just fine!

TBC..........

  
1\. Waterski - The Ski Dock is home base to our fleet of 4 Mastercraft Pro Star Ski Boats. Campers love our ski program: Waterskiing, wakeboarding, skurfing, slalom, trick and even barefoot with our experienced staff.

 

2\. Swimming - Crystal clear Echo Lake is home to our American Red Cross swim program. A hard-sand bottom and expansive dock system provides a natural area for swim lessons, snorkeling and a full recreational aquatics program.

3\. Small Crafts - Our fleet of more than 50 sailboats, windsurfers, canoes and kayaks eagerly awaits water-enthusiasts. From Hobie 16s to Vanguard 420s, Sunfish and more….our small crafts staff of 18 keeps close watch on our campers and our fleet.

4\. Camp Owner House - The home of camp owner Joe West.

5\. Dining Hall - One of Superflarrow’s original buildings, our Dining Hall sits at the base of camp, overlooking Echo Lake. Campers enjoy great camp dining in a beautiful atmosphere. Our chefs are proud of their homemade entrees, fresh fruit and salad bars and desserts.

6\. Discovery - Rabbits, frogs, snakes, turtles and other small animals await you at Discovery, located in an original camp building on the shore of the lake. Make your own ice cream, identify birds and plants and learn about different ecosystems on our 150 acres.

7\. Cove - The Cove is a camp gathering area where campers and counselors convene each morning and evening for announcements, birthday songs, intercamp scores and in-camp news-of-the-day. It’s a great place for our camp family to unite after breakfast and dinner. We sing songs and recognize the accomplishments and strides all campers are making.

8\. Archery - Ready…aim…fire! Our archers learn the skills of the bow & arrow at our Archery range overlooking Echo Lake.

9\. S’Mores Site - A great camp-out area in the woods on Laurel’s grounds. The perfect place to learn about camping… just steps from your own cabin.

10\. All Camp Campfire - Weekly campfires are a wonderful Superflarrow tradition. Whether as a campus or as one camp family, we tell stories, sing songs and enjoy campfire folklore…a camp tradition since our founding in 1949. Superflarrow Family… you’re pretty good company!

11\. Acadia Girls - Our campus for girls having completed 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade.

12\. Science Buildings – Each lab is focused on a particular scientific focus.

13\. Metalsmithing/Woodworking - A growing and ever-popular camp program. Metalsmithing includes the design and crafting of bracelets, belt buckles, earrings, key chains and more in our Metals Studio. Real silver and copper come to life through campers’ creativity.

14\. Ceramics/Arts and Crafts/Studio Arts - A popular camp activity. Join our talented team of potters at Ceramics to learn to throw, build, paint, glaze and fire your clay projects. Our new Arts and Crafts center is a hot-bed of all things related to sculptures, molds, weaves, tie-dyes, balsa wood airplanes, friendship bracelets, wax-resist paintings, paper-mache masks and much more. Join us down at the Crafts Center. Painting, drawing and pastels await you in our beautiful Studio Art facility at the top of camp. Come here to illustrate, draw, paint, use charcoal, and try your hand at Comic Book Illustration.

15\. The Grove - A beautiful spot near the Dining Hall for outdoor lunches and birthday celebrations. Our Acadia and Apache campers eat lunch at a cabin-specific table in this area. It is also a place where siblings can eat together and visit at lunch.

16\. Health Center - Our modern, fully-equipped Health Center staffed by a Nurse Practitioner and EMT.

17\. Moosetracks - Each night after evening activity and before bedtime, campers meet at Moosetracks for a quick “Nite-Bite." Fresh fruit is available each evening…or a snack like milk and cookies.

18\. Kennebeck Girls - Our campus for girls having completed the 7th, 8th and 9th grade.

19\. Penobscot Boys - Our campus for boys having completed the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th grade.

20\. Kennebago Boys - Our campus for boys having completed the 7th, 8th and 9th grade.

21\. Sequoia Boys - Our campus for boys having completed the 5th and 6th grade.

22\. Basketball Courts - Camp Superflarrow has 30 glass basketball goals, spread out over 5 regulation courts, 2 of which are lit.

23\. Baxter Girls - Our campus for girls having completed the 5th and 6th grade.

24\. Gaga - Campers love our two turf Gaga complexes with mini-stadium seating.

25\. Basketball Courts - Camp Superflarrow has 30 glass basketball goals, spread out over 5 regulation courts, 2 of which are lit.

26\. Gaga - Campers love our two turf Gaga complexes with mini-stadium seating.

27\. Hockey - Our full-size, lighted arena for Street and Roller Hockey. Also home to the famous Sequoia Hockey League. Professional cages, penalty boxes, lights…we have it all for the hockey enthusiast.

28\. Equestrian Center - The Superflarrow Equestrian Center is home to our 22 camp horses, 2 barns, instructional rings, paddocks and 3-acre pasture. A program well-equipped for the beginner to advanced rider.

29\. Soccer - Another signature Superflarrow sports program. Our two regulation fields are lit and home to soccer players of all abilities. Everyone who wants to play, plays soccer at Superflarrow… in age, gender and skill appropriate groups.

30\. Climbing Towers - Our Climbing Center features two Climbing Towers, connected by a wire bridge more than 50 feet in the air. Our bouldering pavilion is perfect for beginners, intermediate and expert climbers.

31\. Tennis - A signature program at Superflarrow. 15 all-weather courts and an electronic wall and backboard complement our program.

32\. Tennis - A signature program at Superflarrow. 15 all-weather courts and an electronic wall and backboard complement our program.

33\. Handball – A regulation Handball court nestled between the tennis courts for use by all campers

34\. Theatre – Superflarrow Theatre hums with activity. Campers may participate on stage in one of our musical productions (Grease, Annie, Bye Bye Birdie, Oliver, Willy Wonka, High School Musical… to name a few over the past few years) or work backstage. Lighting board operators, sound engineers, costuming, stage make-up, stage managers…we have it all in our professional theatre.

35\. Chef Camp - The Chef Camp facility is home to our extensive culinary arts program. Superflarrow is known for one of the most comprehensive cooking programs of any camp in the northeast.

36\. Dance & Fitness Center - Our brand new Fitness center features all current equipment for a complete workout. Fitness is one of Superflarrow’s most popular programs. The Fitness Center boasts a Cardio and Strength Studio, tailored for campers from 2nd through 10th grades. Specialty Fitness programs for campers include, running, weight training, Superflarrow Abs, yoga, triathlon and the Camp SuperflarrowFit Trail. Our General Fitness and Junior Fitness programs provide an introduction to the "world” of health and fitness for all ages. Our brand new Dance Center with moveable walls feature two separate mirrored studios and hardwood flooring. Campers love practicing their hip-hop, jazz, ballet, modern and tap routines.

37\. Fieldhouse - Ten glass basketball goals, a full court basketball court, professional indoor volleyball court and automatic bleacher seating for 500 make the Superflarrow Fieldhouse the place-to-be. It is the perfect rainy day activity center and all-weather building for hoops, volleyball, ga-ga and group games. It is also home to our big-screen movie center. The Fieldhouse also hosts many of our traditional all-camp events including College Days Closing Ceremony, Dance and Talent Shows & The Quest…to name a few.

38\. Gymnastics - Our beautiful Gymnastics Building sits toward the top of camp. A full springboard floor and modern equipment make our 4000 square foot facility inviting for all levels, from beginner to advanced.

39\. Library - A quiet area for camp meetings.

40\. Camp Office - Behind the scenes, where our wonderful office administrators & staff make it all happen.

41\. Log Cabin - Our authentic Log Cabin is where our teenagers (Bec and Bago campers) enjoy snacks and a little recreational time (ping pong, foosball, pop-a-shot) at the end of a busy day. For you former campers, it’s like a “Canteen.” A supervised place for our teens to hang out at night.

42\. Tennis - A signature program at Superflarrow. 15 all-weather courts and an electronic wall and backboard complement our program.

43\. Tennis - A signature program at Superflarrow. 15 all-weather courts and an electronic wall and backboard complement our program.

44\. Basketball Courts - Camp Superflarrow has 30 glass basketball goals, spread out over 5 regulation courts, 2 of which are lit.

45\. Basketball Courts - Camp Superflarrow has 30 glass basketball goals, spread out over 5 regulation courts, 2 of which are lit.

46\. Soccer - Another signature Superflarrow sports program. Our two regulation fields are lit and home to soccer players of all abilities. Everyone who wants to play, plays soccer at Superflarrow… in age, gender and skill appropriate groups.

47\. Volleyball - A regulation lighted beach volleyball court is a favorite camp spot.

48\. Baseball - Our regulation Little League Fields are busy with baseball and softball players all day. Batting cages and clinics complement our program. Under our head of baseball, our instructional staff of 5 exposes every camper to baseball (boys) or softball (girls). An exciting intercamp program awaits those desiring a competitive element to the game.

49\. Lacrosse & Football - Our full size lacrosse and football fields are busy with action all day long. Great lax and flag football instruction, games, Sports Night Football under the lights and intercamps highlight these active programs.

50\. Camp Entrance - Welcome to Camp Laurel! Enjoy your tour around our facilities, and call us with any questions.

51\. Ropes Course – Multi-Level ropes courses and towers for adventure seakers of all skill levels.

52\. Camp Owner House - The summer home of camp owner Harrison Wells.


End file.
